Technical Field
Present disclosure relates to a communication device and a communication method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the communication device and the communication method for adapting signals from different orientation.
Description of Related Art
Virtual reality technology is very powerful in many approaches. Currently, signal transmissions between a host computer and a head-mounted display in most of the virtual reality systems are established through physical cables. If the signal transmissions were modified to be established through wireless communication, a phased-array antenna with beamforming adjustment can be helpful. However, line of sight of the phased-array antenna disposed on a head-mounted display is still vulnerable to the blind spots shaded by the user's head when the head-mounted display is moved or rotated. As a result, the communication may be disrupted.
Therefore, an improvement to communication systems with better stability may be desired.